I Don't Feel Anything Anymore
by Seafoodhouse
Summary: What would you do if life was always against you? If you were always in pain? If you were unfeeling after going through suffering and despair that death wasn't the only way out? That you could feel things that had once made you happy? But at what cost? And would it change you for the better, or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

So basically I've been around for awhile, writing here and there but not really sharing anything that I've wrote in the past except now.. And I was understanding that if I wanted to share these old stories I would have to figure out how to not only lengthen them, but to still keep the readers interested in wanting to keep reading. My only hope at this point is to not only freshen them but to keep my stories with the same heart and sense of why I wrote them in the first place.. So please, help me grow and learn again why I not only became a writer but a creator of an imagination where death and horror is only the beginning of a whole new world. -Seafood.

* * *

I have often wondered if the more one person knows about life, the darker they become? Is one lifetime enough, for the humans that inhabit this diseased vessel of rock and flesh to evolve into something more? Do the people that continue to live like rats still care about such things amidst the ruin and rubble of what was once, the pinnacle of human evolution? These are questions that even the most sought after theologists couldn't even come close to answering, not that it matters anymore. Anyone that still makes some sort of living is more concerned with being alive, to survive, to remain as part of the living as long as possible.

Looking up from the dark spot in the bar, the glass bottle was empty, with only a trace of the former dark amber liquid remaining. My eyes roaming over the sparse occupants that still remained together over the years. Friends that once were as close as brothers or sisters, were dead, missing, or simply left for something better, never to be heard from again. I Stretched from the cramped position that had held me in my slight drunken state, the ground seemingly steady enough to walk on for the most part.

I was only a face in a million, or that once, was normal. The adventures that I had since the death of man, was not of the ordinary, nor did I ever stop to think about them since they happened. With my increased laziness however, my thoughts become one of thought, of pain, of death. Walking over to the opening of the stairs I felt a hand on my left shoulder. A quick sniff told me that it was of a friend that I both hated, and still somewhat liked. "You don't look so good Stray."

"What makes you think that I care?" I asked without turning around, my back still to him. "I still care, you can't get rid of me that easily." The gentle rise of his voice told me that he was softly smiling. "I don't care Don. Careful with touching me though, I just might cut off that hand of yours and eat it." His hand quickly left my shoulder as I started walking up the stairs, not caring if I hurt his feelings or not. "Crazy psycho.." I heard him mutter as he turned and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. The Winchester was a place ran by the name of Warkeeper, a man that was as elusive as he was seen. Here and there for only a few days at a time before his business lead to some latest venture.

A time before hell on earth had broken out, I would of never even thought of going to a bar, let alone one filled with the outcasts of society. A priest is what I was labeled, leading those who once cried out for the absolution of sins to the repentance and grace of God. Even then I could feel the hunger inside of me awaken at times, the hunger that was with me when I tried killing myself at the age of six. Raised in a normal family, with two little brothers and one sister, I was the one they all looked too, a fact that I did little to act upon. For even in my rebellious youth I was still the eldest, and responsible for my younger siblings, a fact that had escaped until it was too late to change.

Opening door number 1361 on the thirty sixth floor, a smell of cinnamon, mint, and dried ruffles washed over me as the door creaked open and I walked in. A familiar smell that I had started using to mask the odor of death, blood, and unwashed flesh recently to keep from being overwhelmed by the stench. Stripping off my clothes I walked into the aged bathroom, yellow and green wallpaper was peeling here and there, the cracked and dirtied mirror above the sink allowed me to see my healing wounds. Ones that I had recently endured to feel that rush of exhilaration envelop my body, the screams of the damned as they fell before me was something that kept me somewhat sane and was serving as a buffer to those around me.

Eyeing the stained and dirtied tub, I grimaced slightly at seeing the caked dirt and decay on the once white porcelain. Turning on the water for the shower, I jumped in without a second to consider the coldness that wanted to numb me. Hot water was a luxury no one could afford anymore, not even a warmonger in this day and age. Wiping the grunge and sticky blood from my brown and white fur, I sighed as this body was one that I had not been born with. A popular thing when the internet was rampant, were the use of animals with human appearances. Furries, I think they were called, a few of the parishioners that had come to me for confession had told me of indulging in such manners and acting out in ways that were not considered, human.

At the time, I had told them that exploration of what the world had to offer was not a sin, but allowing ones own self to accept what they found, was. Cupping my breasts in heated disgust, I could still remember the body of a normal man, a human that had the tendency for some good in his life. One that felt the normal urges of obedience and submission to my flock. Once I felt the cold water numb me even further, I turned off the shower head and stepped out from the tub. The water dripping off of me, quickly locating a clean but dirty towel I dried off quickly and I returned to the clothes that I had taken off. The smell of bodily fluids was ever present, and dirty clothes were better than clean ones if one was to wander the streets and alleys of decay and rust.

The eight by ten square foot room was more than enough for my needs, a bed, a small dresser, and a blackened battered nightstand that held my need for drinking and smoking. Taking out a fresh pack that only had a few missing I took out the lighter from my pocket and lite up. The brand had faded off of the box, but I no longer cared about the safety of my lungs, or the fact that I had hated smoking growing up and that my asthma had acted up whenever I was around smokers. Walking back down the stairs, I could hear one of the still remaining women in the bar getting it on with a man through the hallway from one of the rooms. Not caring to hear the sounds of moans, heavy breathing, and sex, I continued down with stairs until I came to the main bar area.

A few still remained while one or two were gone, Don himself cuddling his tail in a chair as I walked passed him. My eyes not meeting his as I did, "Where are you going?" I could hear the slight pain of emotions as I didn't stop to answer. "Out." It was the only time I could feel anything anymore, the soul, the heart, the mind can all be corrupted with the right ingredients. This apocalypse was only the mixing bowl, and the dullness of everything had only withered away with each passing day. The fast approaching night was beginning to swallow up the remaining light. This was when I felt the most alive, this was when I felt the most powerful, this was when I could hunt those who I sought, the damned, or humans remaining.

As I walked down the street, the sunset was casting longer shadows from the surrounding building and vehicles that were hiding death and the occasional treasure. As I made myself down the street that was milling with the dead, a human walked out of an alley, looking around as he then saw me, sneaking over to me I stopped as I regarded him, his disheveled black hair and blue eyes met mine. A mixture of wonder and distaste swam through him, but approached my anyways. "S'cuse me miss, happen to have a few dollars to spare?" A beggar, the filth of those that were to lazy or weak to find strength on their own. His clothes were as filthy as mine, and his armor had been torn and stained with blood and disuse.

"Sure, but let's go inside." I replied, my heart starting to quicken a little. Once inside the building that had seen better days, I reached into my pocket, his eyes gleamed as he was ready for whatever I was ready to give him. Pulling closer to him, my hand emerged with a small knife and I plunged it into his stomach. This caused him to scream in both pain and horror, as I twisted the blade a few times as he struggled to get away and fell on his back. Tears rolling down his face as he started to cough up blood. "You, you, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He screamed as I then stomped on his chest, a loud snap told me that one of his ribs was now cracked. Crying even more, his screaming had stopped though.

Leaning down I pinned his struggling body under mine, and smiled as I started grinding my hips against his. "Shhhhh, you don't want to ruin this for me, now do you?" Unable to reply, I took my knife and held it to his throat, right above his vocal cords. His eyes widening as I looked directly into them, this is what I lived for, the fear was intoxicating, kissing him on his bloodied lips I then spoke softly. "Thank you for tonight." With that I stabbed into his chest, again, and again, and again, laughing with the pleasure that rolled through my veins.

I didn't stop until I was slightly drenched in his blood, the corpse now under me was now just another unworthy plaything. Licking the knife and slightly cutting my tongue in the process I lifted my head and howled before getting off of it and making my way out the door. The dead had been alerted to my session but I knew enough to slip right by them. For tonight was just another night, the young full moon making things easier to see with my developed night vision, this was when I felt everything, this was when life was worth living, and this was only another chapter of things to come, for I knew that this was only the beginning of my playtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

My mother once told me that I was once a blessing, it was during a time that I had started to mentally question the life around me. Nothing very serious as much as a six year old could, but death was a constant reminder. In movies, seeing the neighborhood dog get hit with the van when I was playing in the front yard. Years later, my mother then told me that I was a whore. Simply because I wanted to explore past the confines of what society had told me was the right way to behave and think.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please..." The woman's voice was getting choked up as I finished tying her up against the wall. Her clothes torn and bloodied, scratch and bite marks showing where I had my fun. I smiled as my eyes met hers, her fear just as much an adrenaline rush as sex was with someone you never met before. The taste, the sensation of skin against skin, the different smells, the sounds as the chorus all blended together to form your very own song.

Most people only assume that things are only of the natural, that science can explain everything to them. So foolish, so blind, so deaf to the real music around them that I, even as a priest were secretly enraged at the flock that I had been put in charge of. I didn't look away from her eyes, knowing that she would make a wonderful soprano for my second act.

I didn't care what she was doing on this night, I did rescue her from being cornered by the dead, and in my blood lust I managed to graze her left cheek. It marred a dirty but pretty face, I just needed to add more alterations to make her even more beautiful. Life was worth more this way, surviving was boring, dull, plain, we all needed to spice some things up every once and awhile. If only my mother could see me now, the whore, the bastard child she had with my father when she was younger. As if she never made any mistakes in her life, it was as if she saw him in me every single time my actions and mannerisms were something like his.

Putting my knife away I walked forward to the crying, blubbering woman and kissed her navel tenderly. Making her cry even more, the prey always seem to know that once caught it is futile to try and resist. Wrapping my arms around her waist I began to tenderly bite her soft flesh, licking it, kissing it, enjoying the scent of her slight feared arousal as I did. The ropes keeping her arms and legs against the wall made things easier as I began to bite through the flesh of her skin, making her scream in everlasting harmony. My muzzle being dipped in her blood, I stepped back and watched as she continued to scream the symphony to my opera.

I smiled as I licked her life essence slowly, sensually, becoming one with her, feeling as if she and I had become one in some sense of romantic context. I could not stay long however, as I knew the noises and smell of her would drive them to this place. Turning my back to her as she pleaded for mercy, I was out the door and down the block, striding as the rush of keeping her alive only to have her be killed by the very things she feared made me giggle. Was I really the whore now mother? If only you could see what I was doing now, I was never your little blessing was I!?

Her screams and pleads of mercy soon became silent as I was far enough away to not draw any real attention toward my presence. With the night sky slowly becoming lighter, I knew I had to go back, the day wasn't as interesting a playground, and the humans hunted more in packs. An hour later and I was a block away from the Winchester, when I noticed two human males smoking and looking nervously around. Waiting for something or someone it didn't matter though, for at this moment, I decided to end my hunting spree in a high note, I dropped from the low hanging roof where I was hidden from their sight and grinned.

"Shit!" "The fuck!" One said after another, both pulling out only pistols of various makes and models. "Hello boys, you seem like you don't know how to meet a girl properly." I said softly, holding out my hands to show them that I wasn't immediately armed. One looked at the other and grinned, before looking back at me. "So what's a freak like you doing around here?" "Looking for some fun with a couple of guys." My person was hidden in the dark away from the brightening sky, making sure they couldn't quite see what I had been doing during my hunt.

"Oh ya, well baby today's your lucky day." Taking off my coat I motioned for him to come to me, the taller one of the two hesitantly did so, and I kissed him deeply as his buddy came up behind me. Taking my hand and made sure that I was rubbing against the pressing bulge in his pants. Our tongues began to roll around each other, making him groan in delight and pleasure as I grind my hips against his. They weren't the perfect duo, but all songs must have an ending, as must all life. As the two men began to tear at my clothes rather roughly, I closed my eyes, pretending to enjoy their hands on me.

Leading his tongue into my mouth, I moaned softly and bit down hard, his tongue severing in two, I opened my mouth to show what I had done, then swallowed it. His eyes wide in shock and terror, his partner looked at me for a split second longer than was necessary and got a kick in the stomach to allow me to finish what I had begun. Turning around to my tongue man, I swatted the pistol away that he had shakily pointed at me and kissed him again, his blood staining the front of my shirt more as I reached to his eyes. My hands wrapping around his head, my thumbs scooping out his eyes as he screamed in agony, his loss of blood and shock made his attempt to resist me even more comical, especially with the goop of his eyes and blood that flowed like a river.

He soon stopped moving and I turned around, this man had pissed his pants, he was blubbering as my eyes caught his. Tears rushing down his cheeks as he aimed his shaking pistol at the middle of my chest, and screamed as he fired once, twice, three times, wasting all three bullets that he had as I winced in pain as my arm had been grazed from ducking at the last millisecond to the left. "Nice shot." I said softly as I kicked the gun away from his weak grip and pinned him against the ground.

"What are you?" He managed at last, his musk odor bathing me as I leaned closer to his ear, whispering gently. "Just someone passing by." I pulled back as I reached over and grabbed his pistol, and started bludgeoning him with the handle of the weapon. Breathing heavily as I did, the last sounds of his gurgling made for a soft ending to my opera, my song, my enjoyment.

And just like that, as I was bathed in the morning light, my body a shining example for this world to see, I could imagine my mother looking at me, smiling, proud of her blessing in disguise to show all the power that she saw in me. Laughing gently I got up off of the corpse and grabbed my jacket, walking slowly toward the building that I knew would be empty, the people sleeping, and I could relax and rest, waiting again for another song to appear, to make humans my instruments, to show them that they had another purpose in life.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Life always goes on living, even when hope is nowhere to be found." I don't remember who said that, it could have been a person who at one point in life was as hopeful and as influential in the world that had once appreciated such sentiments. As a former priest, I could see and hear the sins of those that were wanting to get the guilt and hopelessness in their lives off their chests. And I would tell them exactly what they wanted to hear that God forgave them of their sins, as long as they did a few extra things on top of that. And they would thank me, and go off on and do it all over again in some new way or fashion._

 _I knew that it was all a sham, lying for people to soothe their troubled minds so that they couldn't feel any remorse or shame for what they've done. "Father forgive me for I have sinned.." And yet it was something that I had wanted to believe in so much that I continued to tell these sheep in wolfs clothing that everything would be okay, as long as they confessed, they would still have their place in heaven. Even after the initial outbreak, I would still be at the church, telling the survivors who had killed, and raped, and looted that they would still be accepted, despite their horrendous deeds._

 _And yet, that dark part of me, continued to grow, until I could no longer take the lies, and the deceit, and the sham that I had participated in for so long just broke apart.. I killed a survivor four months after accepting that I couldn't take what I believe in, he was a young man, brown hair, deep gray eyes, stubble that was starting to thicken, and the body that was slowly losing the nourishment that it had taken granted for. His clothes ripped and I could see that he had been bitten several times. It was amazing how he was still alive, and he had asked me to end it all for him._

 _He had given me his knife, and closed his eyes, at peace with asking a priest to kill him, to end it all. I debated with myself and yet, I still did it. I killed this man who I had never met before, whose life he had entrusted in my hands.. And I did it, I stabbed him right in the heart, and he didn't make a sound, his breathing slowed, and he never opened his eyes. After watching his breathing stop, the blood pooling around the wound that I gave him, I cried, and it was the last time that I cried for so long and hard.. For I was now left alone in a world lost by God, given to Hell, and feeling that all hope was gone._

 _But the smell, and the memory of plunging a knife into another human being stayed with me. The darkness that I had carefully shoved deep down inside grew, and I will never forget that he was my salvation, for he had released me from the bonds that had imprisoned me. And I can never thank him enough for it. The gateway was opened which lead me to who I was today, and I could never be more grateful._

Opening my eyes to the dank room that still held my bloody clothes from several days ago, I was holding a knife to someone looking down at me. His hand on my shoulder, his eyes wide, and his expression however was neutral. Don, a man that I had only known for several years, an ex-soldier who still thought that justice still existed, that he could still enforce laws that fell into disuse long ago. "Well. You're awake." "I am." I answered. "Ever think that maybe I'm not your enemy?" I put the knife down on the bed beside him and continued to look into his eyes. "Maybe."

He nodded slowly and leaned away, I could tell that he was holding himself together after the scare I must have given him. Letting him get up, I went into a sitting position before grabbing a pack of smokes and a lighter off of the nightstand. Lighting up I took a few puffs before looking at Don who was looking down at my clothing. "Clothes were dirty." I said, enjoying his uneasiness from my lack of appropriate attire. He didn't respond as he sat down on the edge bed, facing away from me as I looked at the back of his neck. "There's been a murder spree lately." He said after several minutes of silence.

"Oh?" "Two men were also found to have been murdered not far from here, I uh, wanted to know if you knew anything about the murders?" I pursed my lips and blew a large O around his head, not responding, I could tell that his breathing was slightly labored from my lack of giving a fuck. "No, not at all officer, I've been here in my room sleeping after going out on a looting run." He took a deep breath, still not trusting himself to the temptation that was right behind him, trying to appear like the man of the law that he had been so long ago.

"Of course that's all ya fuckin' did." "It was." "I know you, you could care less, and could care less for those around you." "Doesn't mean that I just go out and kill people unless attacked." Another few moments of silence, the cigarette died from no longer having the ingredients needed to sustain itself. I put it out in the ashtray and waited for his response. "You really didn't kill them?" "No Don, I didn't kill anyone unless they deserved it." He finally turned around and nodded again, briefly looking at my body that I knew he had desired since I first turned into this abomination, but could never bring himself to go after. He then got up and walked out of my room, gently closing the door as I could hear his footsteps go downstairs.

I've always been told that I could always lie better than telling the truth, it was the only reason why I was able to get away with doing what I wanted when I was still growing up. The setting sun was glowing behind the dusty blinds and I could feel myself craving for more, tonight would be a great night, the prey would be outside, waiting for their hunter to appear, to show themselves in the circle of life and death. Grabbing a quick shower and pulling on clean clothes that I had kept in the lone dresser, I went downstairs one step at a time.

The smells and sounds of sex greeted me again but was put behind as I finished my descent and entered into the main bar area. Don was drinking a glass of brown amber liquid, which I assumed was Scotch as that appeared to be his favorite liquor. Sitting next to him I grabbed the bottle and poured myself a glass myself before lighting another cigarette and looking at the shelves lined with various liquids that had been painstakingly put together by whoever the bartender was. "Going out again?" "Mhm."

He took a sip and glanced over at me, the slight intoxication could be seen in his flushed cheeks. "Thought that you would want to sleep more." "Slept long enough." The sun set as we finished the bottle and I stood up to go. "Just.. Please don't do anything stupid." Don said as he looked at his hands instead of at me. "Sure." And with that I walked out of the bar and onto the streets that smelled of decay, death, and garbage. Tonight would be another night, the night of hunter and prey, and I would enjoy myself again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

(Alright, it's been awhile since I last posted a story, but I've been really busy, like super busy with a lot of things going on in my life, and writing had to take a backseat. But I will get back to making sure that the drafts I currently have will have the dust blown off of them. And given more life so that my pervy, and non-pervy readers can enjoy or throw things at. And the reviews I've gotten have been mixed, which is a good thing. But more will happen. So enjoy this for now, and I'll be back later. -Seafood.)

What is the meaning of life? Theologists for hundreds of years have debated on such a subject that most would believe that it would be a moot point. Why would the human species care about such things, when they themselves were living each and every day surrounded by friends and families in their own worlds? If the human condition was to question everything, and towards the end of their existence, accept everything, then why were they themselves now an endangered species?

Was it because of the very fact that humans wanted to push the boundaries of the society of religious morality that they themselves wanted to argue against? The God or Gods that they themselves had worshiped since the beginning of time existences had made them rebellious? Was it because of that very fact of rebelling made me who I was today? An animal, devoid of feeling anything for the very mundane humans that I was to kill as my prey that I stocked each time I went out? Or was it something else? Was it my conscious that starting to talk to me again? Pointing out my very sins that I no longer wished to acknowledge in this dying world of corruption?

* * *

I looked at the man as I was sitting at a table in a trashed and very badly burned bar that once was the highlight for those looking for a great time. His gaze vacant, looking at the ceiling above us as blood flowed from the hole in his chest where his heart had once been. A man who had minutes earlier had been scavenging, surviving, willing to brave the harsh city that had dwindling supplies for the human population here. His heart in front of him on a plate, a fork and knife on either side of it, a dirty piece of cloth tucked into the collar of his ripped shirt. "Well, I guess you really weren't that hungry after all." I said and smiled with no remorse for what I had done.

What I most wanted, craved for, was only for those that had shed the skin of their humanity, to go onto a path that had been forsaken by the religious and logical. Thou shalt not kill... How picky those words that now echoed in my thoughts as the soft sounds of scratches, moans and growls had made the perfect ambiance began to pick up. Most likely because of the fresh smell of blood that was lingering in the air that forever smelt of decay and disease. The undead, the possessed, the sick, the infected, take your pick, for those in the beginning of the end had many names. But now, most were just like those that they feared, voracious eaters that had no need of substance, rotting pieces of skin that desired for the smell and taste of human flesh.

But I was above these creatures, I was not mindless, nor did I lust wantonly for my prey that I hunted. I was only a hunter, an alpha in a pack that was of my own design and nature. And I needed no members, no offspring to show, no mate to display, no territory to mark and defend. How disgraceful was that the humans that still lived showed such vulgar actions when they should be helping one another. But then, I suppose that they would no longer be human, greedy, selfish, ungrateful, slothful, beings that only a God who died for them could only want. I was still a priest, after all, a man of the cloth who could still recite scripture from the top of my head, when it suited me.

And I still killed because I knew that I no longer had to prove myself to him, to friends, to strangers, or to my mother, no one could no longer control me. Getting up, I winked at the dead man and wandered outside, my third kill, and the night was only halfway done. Survivors were not the wisest beings, only being vigilant, usually for that which is mindless and dead. I even knew of some other hunters in this city, few of which are only doing it because they could do so without consequences. Raping the women, killing the men, the disabled, sneaking around in the shadows like some vermin waiting for the weak to wander by, then pounce on them with the wit of a wild animal.

For one, a hunter must have more finesse with her skills, to show that she themselves respect their chosen prey, to not be distracted, devoting time to them. Which shows how respectable they can be for that which is to die, no prey should know that it was not random or chance that death chose them. The vermin and the undead have none of these in common, they desecrate, and corrupt the pure principles that we few alpha hunters still left have honed to be above the rest. Walking along, my nose picks up another scent, two female women this time. Ever since my, disgraceful transformation, my senses and skills have usually been unhindered by the human mind which once governed the body of my confused flesh and soul.

Keeping close to the wall in which the darkest shadows stayed, I observed them fighting over a can of food. Both looked malnourished, pale skinned, eyes and skin being hollowed out by the lack of exercise, nourishment and mental stability that their bodies once had in abundance.

"Bitch, it's mine!" "I found it first!" The verbal assault increased in volume, drawing the mindless to their location even more. The two women had no idea the danger they had put themselves in until it was too late to escape. Surrounding and cutting off their victims, the wandering mob that had been summoned moved in for another meal.

The screams of pain and anguish rang out as they were grabbed, bitten and scratched into, the pitiful attempts of armor and weapons didn't hold up for more than a few minutes. The smell of fresh blood made me lick my muzzle but I dared not move or make any sounds that would draw the frenzied mindless creatures to me. For two, the hunter must always be patient, must never let themselves be caught up in the pleasure that can come when they see possible prey. If they were to do so, then they would be nothing like the common vermin, disgusting abominations, which I had no time or patience for and would kill without a second thought.

Once the feast was over, they creatures wandered off, searching for their next meal, some with blood on their lips and body, stomachs bulging, one even dragging a bloodied and bitten arm with him as he stumbled away. With only a few remaining behind I dispatched them with ease and took the bloodied can that they had been fighting over; it was a can of beans. I couldn't help but smirk as this object which had been earlier, more powerful than anything in the known universe and had caused death. Walking off I put the can into the knapsack I kept on my left outer thigh and went off on my merry way.

It wasn't long before my own patience had been rewarded by another female, this one acting like a scared rabbit. She was small, skinny, her clothes looking baggy on her thin frame. Digging in the trash with a shovel, she would look up every few minutes, scanning for anything harmful before looking for anything she could use. And yet, even rabbits have blind spots, they become comfortable if no stimuli or mental danger happened for a while. I was quite close to her as she slowly put the shovel down and dug through the decay with her hands. Wiping away the filth and muck I could make out the outline of a bottle, she quickly opened it and took a long drink. The smell of alcohol was apparent now, and even with her body demanding water, she found the next best thing that she could quell the thirst that had been apparently going on for the past few days.

For three, observation is also another key when you are stalking your prey, lack of observing your surroundings is a very major mistake when you are studying what to do next. Since she was alone, armed with nothing more than a bottle, a shovel and a rusting pistol in her front pants pocket, she was nothing of a threat for me. And besides, I was right behind her, only less than two feet away from her back, her unwashed flesh had helped her live for so long, but only from those not looking for the opportunity. With several quick movement similar to that of a snake I disarmed her, a rope around her neck pinning her down as I rested my knees on either side of her.

The bottle which she had been holding was lying on its side, the remaining liquid sloshing back and forth as she tried to fight me. Her struggling and rapid breathing made me feel warm once again as held her down, strangling her even more. Her movements became sluggish, and I let up the pressure on her windpipe as she took in lungfuls of air, breathing heavily, her smothered crying not calling any attention to our location. I didn't speak to her as I grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to her feet and tying her hands and arms behind her back.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her face made even more dirty by her struggle in the trash pile, the red line around her pale neck had already blistered and bled slightly from the friction that had taken place. She didn't say anything as she looked at me, and I at her, her breathing had slowed down, as she now regarded me with curious eyes. Curious as to the fact that I hadn't yet killed her, or to how I looked as the horrible abomination that I had been made into? She then got down on her knees and put her face against my leg, almost like a cat would when they would want attention.

I looked around before looking down at her, "Get up." She slowly got back to her feet, and looked down, no longer meeting wanting to my eyes. I didn't have time for her behavior, as I dragged her into the emptiest building I could find and pinned her against a bedroom wall that had once belonged to a teenager. Fading posters, desk with a computer on it, a bloodied bed, all giving more evidence to the fact that children of any age were a rarity, and that he or she were no longer alive.

The girl finally looked into my eyes as I undid the rope and put it back into my knapsack, and pulling out my knife. She didn't whimper, or plead for her life as I put the flat side against her face, it was as if she was accepting the fate that I had found for her. A slight purpose for her at last after wandering for how many of her young years? The feeling that I usually got from my prey made me feel alive, like I myself could feel that which I had lost so long ago, was gone. It was as if she was denying me my please, the pleasure that I had worked for so long to keep was kept from my very hands. I snarled and pinned the knife in the wall against her ear, drawing some blood but still no whine of pain, no breaking down into crying, nothing.

An empty vessel, a prey that had no purpose any longer but to allow me what I wanted to do to her. After sometime I pulled out the knife and put it away, before slamming the back of her head against the wall, again and again and again, angry from the feeling that I so desperately craved was not present. Stopping after a few minutes, I could see from her eyes that she had become dizzy, and disorientated, her eyes slightly closing, than sliding slowly shut. Checking her pulse, I could feel that she was still alive, and asked myself, why hadn't I killed her? Why couldn't I get the sense of satisfaction that I had always done before with her? I was the alpha male, I was the one in charge of my destiny, and I was the one who hunted without mercy for my prey!

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my knife again, cutting off her clothes, looking at the nude form before me, slowly caressing her skin akin to a tender touch. Slowly, and with care, I cut a large S on the skin of her stomach. Wiping away the blood, I then clothed her with a shirt and pants that I had found in the battered and dirtied dresser. Picking her up in my arms I made my way outside and towards the bar, for I had no desire to see her die senselessly, and the questions that I for her, and myself, for the questions that I did not know if I wanted answered.

Do you know what the worse thing is? More than anything for a predator? It's not the fact that your prey may fight back, nor is it the thought of another predator claiming your prey. It's another predator, another alpha, one who is bigger than you in every size, strength, and insanity. The clouds had been hazy during the night, slowly building up into another of Fairview's 'infamous' rain storms, back before nature had started warming up, the entire city, and the world was always covered in dark storm clouds.

Only a few times did the rain stop long enough for fog, or clear walking conditions. The rain was always the perfect cover for darkness, the volume of the rain with the occasional thunder made nicely for covering screams of my earlier prey back then.

Racing down the street, my bundle bouncing in my arms, I always thought that the damned weren't the smartest creatures since the N4 virus started. I unfortunately, was not always right, as the Wraith behind me was quickly keeping up as I bobbed and weaved through the parked cars that tried to bar me from safety.

The tentacles from her back easily pushed them out of her way, the screams of crushed steel of the cars against whatever reminded me that I was only a few moments away from death. I should have dropped her, she was only a burden to me at this point, but she was also an answer, to perhaps the questions that I had always wanted but never knew.

The rain started only two blocks away from the Winchester, coming down in torrents, causing the road to slick up, the air sirens in the darkness could be heard. Signaling a horde, a giant mass of the undead that had somehow grouped up and was attacking one of the forts the humans had created for safety.

The guttural growl behind me did nothing to improve my soured mood that this evening had created for me, a misstep on the wet asphalt made me crash into a nearby black Sedan, pain shooting up my arm and into my shoulder. A scream of fury and a crack in the air from one of the creature's appendages that had aimed at me was all the motivation I needed to keep running, to save my life as well as this girls.

One block now, familiar burned and crumbling building guiding me towards the Winchester, my lungs drawing in as much breath with each step, my thighs burning with intensity that surely rivaled that of the sun on the hottest days of summer.

I felt like I was slowing down, my resistance to pain was wearing my self-control thin, trying to distract me from the danger behind me that was growing ever closer. "Come on dammit, move!" A familiar voice made me look forward as gunfire filled the air, spurred on more by adrenaline of being alive then being saved.

Another gun, another pop joined the one firing into the air, as I ran past the two men, a bolt of lightning illuminated the area, blinding my natural night vision and causing me to slip and fall to me knees. Another crack, more pain, my pants ripping in the process, but still I wouldn't let go of her. Being helped up, my vision blurry, I hobbled along as the beast continued to press forward despite the bullets being fired into her, my heartbeat was in my ears, muffling out anything being asked of me.

Focusing on the task on hand, I and the two men were forced inside as the Wraith slammed all her fury against the brick before being fired upon by the awakened occupants and driven away. The rain continuing to fall down as I set the girl down on one of the benches in the back before turning around. "Mine." The floor rising up to meet me was the last image before everything went black and the world faded around me.


	5. Chapter 5

The snow was falling gently outside the building that was known to the local residents as the Winchester, the dead outside constantly moving despite the cold temperatures that should've called it quits on the global apocalypse years ago. Those that still remained at the building usually remained in their rooms in order to keep warm with blankets, coats, hats and anything else that kept them from freezing.

Despite this apparent early snowfall that was coming across the country, none of it mattered to the citizens that remained in the city of the damned that had been blocked off from outside communications. Those that had tried to make it outside of the barriers were never seen again, despite reports and rumors from those that did. Bleakness continued it's oppression on the few that had survived ever since the beginning of the end, insanity marking others for its own purposes, and those that had simply given up kept to themselves.

Don was behind me as I closed the door gently to my room after coming back from checking on a few scavengers that had thought it wise to venture deeper into the city in order to survive. Their blood sticking to my clothes as I faced the man that had continued to try and befriend me since I came here, his face still as rugged and ragged with little to no change. He stood there in silence, not wanting to ask me what I had been doing, especially with the carnage that I was wearing.

Locking my eyes onto his, I smiled and licked my lips slowly, purposely, just to tease him a little. Ever since Nissa had come into my life when I hadn't killed her that night, she had remained silent, but her actions were as close to being a human as I could stomach. Perhaps being around a child that was slowly blossoming into a young woman I could see myself changing into something more. I still had questions that remained unanswered, but for now, I was content until my predatory needs forced me to take action on her.

"Don." I responded, the snow mixing with the gore dripping onto the rug in red drops not giving me any more response than what was suppose to be necessary. Besides, I was used to him breaking into my room while I was away, it was a mutual understanding that we both had. He waiting for me, while I was off doing what I felt necessary in order to fully live in this world that had condemned me into a body of fur and femininity. 

"Look, I can't keep this up." "Keep what up?" "Watching after Nissa, she's quiet and all, but she keeps trying to sneak around and I catch her doing some things.." He paused as if I was paying attention to what the girl was doing. "As if I care." I simply stated, his frown deepening at my apparent lack of participation. "She's ain't normal Stray, she's.." He struggled to find the right word as I removed my clothing, and put my hand on my hip as he found a loss of words from my apparent nakedness.

It wasn't as if I cared what he saw, but I was I wet, and the cold was seeping past my fur, it was practical, even if he did keep his old morals. "She's like you, but human." Don finally managed after dragging his eyes away from my form, the wind had picked up, the breath from our lungs slightly appearing in the room. My fur ruffling as I moved closer, making him back up a few steps toward my bed. "Explain."

He tried explaining but his words kept getting jumbled. "It's that. I mean like in the… Fucking hell." I could feel my heart race with how he was having a hard time looking at my face instead of my assets. "You're having trouble?" I half closed my eyes, glaring at him, daring him to try and do something like I knew he wanted, even if he did deny himself. He had no mate, his wife had been dead for a long time, and yet his celibacy was only affected by when I was around him. There were other female patrons in the building that I knew that would willingly give him more, even if it was for a can or two of food or a box of ammo.

He finally looked away, not trusting himself to talk or to act, "would you put some clothes back on?" "Does it bother you that I'm naked?" He didn't respond, he didn't need to as I went and sat down on my bed, lighting up a cigarette from my stash that came from in the nightstand. The smoke settled around, the wind highlighting the silence that was broken by the occasional muffled footstep that could be heard in the hallway.

"Do it." I finally said, wanting to get some sleep before I found Nissa and try to see what made her different from my prey that I had no problem with killing before or after finding her as she tried to survive. "Do what?" "Fuck me." He turned toward me, his face bright red as if what I said had been both embarrassing and a turn on. Humans were as strange to me now as when I had been a Priest that had condoned and allowed the sinful to indulge themselves in their pleasure again and again.

"God fucking damn it, really? After every all this? That's all this means to you?" I took a deep breath, and blew the blue smoke through my nose, not showing any emotion to his outburst. But even from here I could tell that his pants were tight, and that he was shaking. "It'll keep you warm, and allow you relief." "You're blowing me off again." He breathed. "You always do this Stray, you just act all nonchalant and could care less what anyone thinks, or about how the shit you do bothers others!" 

"Should I?" "Yes, no fucking shit Sherlock!" "Why?" It was a simple question, I didn't care what people did, they were my prey and I did what any normal predator did, hunt and kill without remorse, but with respect for them when I did. "Because! It's-" He sputtered, his anger forcing him to try and focus but failing. "Because that is what us normal people do to get by!" "I'm not normal Don." "Fucking Hell! I know you're not fucking normal. Ain't that clear enough? But you need to act like you are!"

This was becoming bothersome, the same lines whenever he tried to talk to me, the fact was, I really never cared or even wanted to try. Why should I try and keep a mask around humans who did nothing but whine and cry about the life they lead in the world around them. With a swift jump from the bed which I used as a spring I landed on top of him, forcing Don onto the floor with my hands on his arms that were above his head. Struggling, I smirked and wrapped my legs around his knees to keep him wedged under me and nipped at the top of his nose.

That got his attention and he stopped, I could feel his boner he still had pressing into me, even with his pants still on. "Just.. Do this for Nissa, please. She needs someone to look after her.." "It's why I choose you whenever I go away." "But I don't..!" Pressing my lips against him, his stunned expression made my very body shiver with anticipation, even without normal weapons, I could still kill him with my teeth and claws. I winked before getting off of him and going into the bathroom, leaving him on his back, the door closed as I went about my own business. Hearing him getting up slowly, I shook my head as he left my room and closed the door behind him. For now, I needed some sleep, perhaps later I could find Nissa in her own room and see what she was up to. Her actions about not being normal made me strangely happy inside.


End file.
